disneyfandomcom-20200223-history
All The Stars
"All The Stars" is a song recorded and performed by Kendrick Lamar and SZA for the Marvel Studios film Black Panther. It is the first song from a Marvel Studios film to receive an Academy Award nomination for best song. Lyrics Love, let's talk about love Is it anything and everything you hoped for? I get a feeling on you I get a feeling on you This may be the night that my dreams might let me know All the stars are closer, all the stars are closer, all the stars are closer This may be the night that my dreams might let me know All the stars are closer, all the stars are closer, all the stars are closer Tell me what you gon' do to me Confrontation ain't nothin' new to me You can bring a bullet, bring a sword Bring a morgue, but you can't bring the truth to me Fuck you and all your expectations I don't even want your congratulations I recognize you far as confidence and Calculated promises all in your conversation I hate people that feel entitled Look at me crazy 'cause I ain't invite you Oh, you important? You the moral to the story, you endorsing? Motherfucker, I don't even like you Corrupted man's heart with a gift That's how you find out who you dealin' with A small percentage who I'm building with I want the credit if I'm losing or I'm winning On my momma that's the realest shit Love, let's talk about love Is it anything and everything you hoped for? I get a feeling on you I get a feeling on you This may be the night that my dreams might let me know All the stars are closer, all the stars are closer, all the stars are closer This may be the night that my dreams might let me know All the stars are closer, all the stars are closer, all the stars are closer Skin covered with an ego Get to talking like a end-forth, like a rebound No control, no off switch in the way that you bringing me down It's a turn on, get it away from me Know you mean wrong, keep away from me And it's all wrong, get it away from me, yeah I just cry for no reason, I just pray for no reason I just thank for the life, for the day For the hours and another life breathin' How did it all go to feel good? You could live it all if you feel bad Better live your life We were running out of time Love, let's talk about love Is it anything and everything you hoped for? I get a feeling on you I get a feeling on you This may be the night that my dreams might let me know All the stars are closer, all the stars are closer, all the stars are closer This may be the night that my dreams might let me know All the stars are closer, all the stars are closer, all the stars are closer Category:Black Panther Category:Songs in Marvel Films Category:Golden Globe Award nominated songs Category:Black Panther Category:Songs Category:Songs in Marvel Films Category:Academy Award nominated songs Category:Songs in Marvel Films Category:Black Panther Category:Golden Globe Award nominated songs